See No More
by Unforgivable Blackness
Summary: Bella decides to move in with Charlie after being abused by Phil and has seen and felt so many bad things that has left her so broken that she Just wants to See No More. Edward has a way with people that just lifts their spirits. He is intrigued when he sees Bella and tries to get to know her. He wants to know how someone so beautiful could be so dark at the same time.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE:**

Bella decides to move in with Charlie after being abused by Phil and her Mom not doing anything about has seen and felt so many bad things that has left her so broken that she Just wants to See No doesn't know what's in store for her she just want to give up and get away.

Edward has a way with people that just lifts their spirits. He is intrigued when he sees Bella and tries to get to know her. He wants to know how someone so beautiful could be so dark at the same time.


	2. The Arrival

**_Bella P.O.V_**

I, Bella Swan have had enough and I can't take anymore and that was why I just had to get away. Not for the fact that my own mother did not believe me when I told her what happened or rather what was happening. The fact that I had been living this hell for so long and I couldn't do anything about it.

Well I think that it is time that I take a stand for myself and try to free myself from this injustice that be. I couldn't think of anything else I've reached my breaking point and I'm afraid that it might just be the end. By end I mean the end of my life end.

I guess after being abused for the past 7 years by my stepdad Phil with my mother watching from the sidelines not doing a thing about it. Not so much as a twinge of sympathy in her eyes at all. It wasn't like I could have told anyone... not like I had anyone to tell. One peep from me on what goes on behind close doors and that would have been it. The one time I slipped up was the worst where it was so bad I could not go to school for 2 weeks and at 12 years old it was bad. Hospitals were out of the question...why...why else hospitals equals questions equals a funeral. One I wouldn't have been able to attend.

After all this time I decided to grow a pair and move in with my dad. But it wasn't like he was particularly happy about it. All this money he has and he doesn't particularly like spending it on me. My dad is really rich but he can't exactly shun me per se because he has this so called image to protect. So he had no choice but to take me in so that is how I ended up on this private jet heading to Forks.

This is not exactly how I wanted to spend my Senior Year. Or my life for that matter. I am not used to being in this environment even with all these spoiled bitches that I expect to meet. Which reminds me of the rich school I'll be attending just to help daddy dearest with his reputation.

I just wish that this year I'll make friends, real friends that I never had. I wish that the craziness that is my life would calm down for at least a while. And that maybe I'll be able to accept and find myself.

Someone was shaking me and I turned to see the air hostess telling my it's time to keep of the I walk through the airport I see a sign with my name on it. Typical I thought. The SUV brought me to the house where as soon as I walked through the front down I was greeted by none other than daddy dearest.

Charlie Swan the man of the hour standing there in a black suit looking like someone out of a mafia movie with a gruff look on his face. The driver as soon as he saw him quickly rest my suitcases by the door and left me with the devil himself.

He smirks and says "Before you take another step I have a few ground rules. will go to school and come home straight. shall talk to no one in or out of school. 3. What goes on in this house stays in this house. 4. You are not to embarrass me. 5. There is no talking back. 6. Dinner is is to be made and served by 6pm. Failure to follow any of these and the consequences would be grave."

"Do you have any problem with that?" He asked with raised eyebrows just asking me to dare him. I slowly see his face turning red and him coming at me...


	3. Sneak Peek Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for the delay I got semi writers block...I'll get the whole chapter down for you soon!...By the mean time here is a Sneak Peek of the next chapter.**

**RECAP**

"Do you have any problem with that?" He asked with raised eyebrows just asking me to dare him. I slowly see his face turning red and him coming at me...

**_Bella P.O.V_**

I gasped when his hand found its way roughly to my cheek, with him shouting "ANSWER ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU! ARE YOU MUTE DO YOU NOT SPEAK?" I only managed to squeak out a "Yes sir." Then he lets me go and smiles as if nothing just happened. I choose not to think to much about it as I followed him up to my bedroom. With one last glance my way he say "I expect dinner on the table by 6." I looked at the clock in the room and it says 3 in the evening.I decide to take a nap because the jet lag was taking a toll on me. I collapsed on the huge bed just lolling off to sleep.

I woke up to a huge BANG! on the door that practically shook the room. I jumped off the bed to see an enraged Charlie at the door. "ISABELLA!' he shouted. **Oh I'm in BIG trouble!**

He came up to me and banged me head into the wall and as I lay on the ground slowly slipping into unconsciousness I see him smiling over me.

I groaned as I woke up in an uncomfortable position...


	4. First Encounter

**_Bella P.O.V_**

I gasped when his hand found its way roughly to my cheek, with him shouting "ANSWER ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU! ARE YOU MUTE DO YOU NOT SPEAK?" I only managed to squeak out a "Yes sir." Then he lets me go and smiles as if nothing just happened. I choose not to think to much about it as I followed him up to my bedroom. With one last glance my way he say "I expect dinner on the table by 6." I looked at the clock in the room and it says 3 in the evening.I decide to take a nap because the jet lag was taking a toll on me. I collapsed on the huge bed just lolling off to sleep.

I woke up to a huge BANG! on the door that practically shook the room. I jumped off the bed to see an enraged Charlie at the door. "ISABELLA!' he shouted. **Oh I'm in BIG trouble!**

He came up to me and banged me head into the wall and as I lay on the ground slowly slipping into unconsciousness I see him smiling over me.

I groaned as I woke up in an uncomfortable position and saw that my phone says 6:30 on a Monday morning.** WOW I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS OUT FOR SOOO LONG!**

**Wait I know there is something on today but I can't think straight...oh crap! School starts today** I thought as my eyes bulge out of my head. I scramble upward trying to get ready as much as possible only to fall back down and hit my elbow... **That's gonna bruise.**

****Wait let's see school starts at 7:30, it should take about 15-20 minutes to get but I gotta make it quick just in case Charlie wants me to do something. After that I hopped into the shower,got dressed in black skinny jeans black band tee and purple converse. Put on some eyeliner and mascara. Throw some books in my messenger bag and other pointless things I think I'd need.

Ran down the staircase but of course being me I tripped down the last two stairs. Dashing past the big living room I hear my name being thundered through the house, that only causes me to freeze on the spot.I hear someone walk up behind me.I slowly turned around and I see Charlie there scrutinizing me. He just stands there and is watching me like a hawk. Finally he says "I'll let you attire slide this time but you need to be dressed a little better than do represent me." Then he hands me a set of keys and says "Your car is parked right in front of the door. Don't do anything I don't approve. Later." After which he walks away.

I stare at the time and it says it's that means I gotta step on it and I rush out the door only to be shocked at the beauty of a car in front of me.I was so excited I hopped in the driver's seat taking in the new car scent.I turned on the radio,smiled to myself and hit the gas pedal all the way to the I pulled into the school parking lot I realized that I only had 10 minutes to go to the office and organize myself.I grabbed my bag and dashed down the hallways hoping to arrive quickly but on the way there I bounced into someone with reddish-brown hair but that's all I the person was on the floor all I could have done was throw a loud SORRY! over my shoulder.

Finally I saw the Office sign and scrambled through the old secretary looked up from her computer to ask me what I wanted.I told her "My name is Isabella Swan and I'm new here." Her eyes filled with understanding as she gives me my schedule and all that good stuff.


	5. The Meaning Behind The Words

**Bella P.O.V**

I walk out of the office while looking at my timetable.

**_1st Period Math  
2nd Period Music_**

**_Break_**

**_3rd Period English_**

**_Lunch_**

**_4th Period Art  
5thPeriod Gym_**

**__**I heard the bell ring and people scramble to their class ignoring me even when I ask them for help. I stared at the map in front of me intently trying to find my way around. All of a sudden I'm flat on my ass. When I lookup I see someone with a stack of papers filled up to theirs neck walking away. "Hey!" I shouted to the dude. "Where the hell do you think you're going! I could have been seriously injured! Why were you walking away don't you know after knocking someone down you're supposed to say sorry. As a form of courtesy."

While in the middle of my rant I see him stop,put the stack of papers down and turn to look at me. When he saw that I took a breath,he hugged me and I could feel all my anger just disappear. _But I'm not going to tell him that._ I shove him off me with a questioning look on my face.

He says "You looked like you needed a hug. You seemed tense. Did you know a hug can make someone else's day go even a little better. So therefore by the power invested in me by me I now pronounce you have a good day." I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips. "That was so dorky but funny. I'd give you that" ,I said. He smiles at me and says "And I got you to smile didn't I. Now the sun in the sky is a little brighter don't you think." I look around and say with a perplexed look "ummmmmm... We're inside how would you know." He smiles with a knowing look and says "The sun doesn't have to be the sun and the sky doesn't have to be the sky. It can be what ever you want it to be. Just know that it shines brighter wherever it may be." There was a long pause as I pondered what he just said and I say "Does that even make sense?" He takes a step closer to me and strokes my face with his hand lightly and says "Don't take things so literal. The beauty of some things come from behind the words." I was in the daze staring into his eyes. There was a loud noise that break us out of our trance.

A man came walking down the hall and he takes a look at us and says "What are you all doing out of class, ?" He says "Oh Sir we were just helping Miss Pear with her photocopies right" he turns and looks at me and all I could do is nod. The man nodded pleased and walked away.

Cullen starts walking away to but before he completely does he puts a stack of papers in my hand. "Hey Cullen wait up!" I said as I struggled to keep up with him. "Hurry up Swan!" He calls back. "How did you know my name?" "It was on the top of your timetable. Did you think I was a mind reader or better yet a stalker?" He says as he laughs. I got quieter after that for some reason it struck a nerve. He looks back at me and frowns. He opens the door and allows me to go in before him. The teacher walks up to me and says "You must be the new student! It's ice to meet you. I'm Miss Pear and I'll be your Mathematics Teacher." She seems like a pleasant lady. "I'm Isabella Swan but everyone calls me Bella." She looks at me with a smile on her face and takes the stack of papers from my hands. "You can go sit next to Edward." I looked confused for a moment when I looked toward the class and no one raised their hand. I looked at Miss Pear and she sensed my confusion. "You should know Edward you just walked through the door with him. " Everyone started to laugh. _Well don't I fell dumb._ I walk to the seat and instantly drop my head. "Izzy there is nothing to be ashamed of." Edward says smiling. _No one has ever called me Izzy before.I like it._


	6. New Found Feelings

**A/N: I am sorry it took so long...but I hope you enjoy it. It's a longer chapter. If you got any questions message me.**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**

It's lunchtime and I'm walking beside Edward on the way to lunch and he is talking up a storm._Today was a good day so far hanging out with Edward made it all the better. He made me smile smile so much I thought my cheeks might fall off._ "And I'm going to introduce you to the gang an we could kidnap you and carry you-" "Wait what are you talking about?" I ask him with a confused expression on my face. "I knew you weren't listening to me so I said something that would spark your attention." Saying that he smiled at me so brightly. I'm stunned too say the least._ His smile could put the sun to shame._ So me being me I had to ask this really stupid question "Dam,what kind of toothpaste do you use? I never seen teeth so white before...smile again let me see" He at me with a blank expression for a moment then he bursts out laughing rather loud. By this time we were in the cafeteria and everyone is watching us. I instantly blush beet red and look on the ground pulling my hair as a curtain. Eventually he stops and slings his arm around my shoulder as if it were the most natural thing to do. While we were in the line getting food he showed me the gang. My eyes bulge open when I saw them,usually I'm antisocial at school because of Phil and now Charlie. I couldn't risk it but I realize that I already have. This could be worse. I should stop it before anything starts. For their protection and for my sanity. I'm sure that they are all nice people because they're friends with Edward. I'm already in way too deep. "Can we sit by ourselves today please?" He stares at my face for a long time and I could tell that he sees the pain in my eyes because I could see the hurt in his. Although I don't know what. I couldn't take it anymore I look away as he whispers "Yea. No problem." We collected our food and walked to a table at the back of the cafeteria.

It was silent for a while but I had to ask "What did you mean earlier when you said 'The sun doesn't have to be the sun and the sky doesn't have to be the sky. It can be whatever you want it to be just know that it shines brighter wherever it may be'?" He smiled at me and said "You caught that?" I look at him with a serious expression "Cullen answer the question." I almost growled. He stares at me for a moment and says "You light a lamp and it burns brightly in the dark. It serves as a light to guide you to the next point. Once the light is burned, it won't out till it has nothing else to set ablaze." I stare at him for a moment digesting his words and a smile creeps upon my face "So you're saying you are here to guide and help me?" He replies with "Upon other things." A huge smile appears on my face when I say "I like you too." _Well that was quick._ I didn't think that would happen so quickly. I dash the cafeteria after that.

Sitting in my car waiting to go home I thought back to this afternoon. I decided to ditch afternoon classes because I needed to think about what I was going to do about Edward. I shook the thought out of my head. And I headed home.

I made my way up to my bedroom and sat on my bed for a while. When I looked at the clock I saw it was after five so I rushed downstairs to make Charlie some dinner.

When I was putting the finishing touches on dinner the front door slammed and I winced. "ISAAAAAAAAAAAABELLA!" I heard roar through the house. I took a deep breath and turned around to come face to face with my fears. "Where were you that you weren't present at your evening classes?" i STARED AT HIM MAKING NO MOVE TO ANSWER. "Answer me!" He shouted. I stuttered and said "I d-ditched" in a small voice. One minute I'm standing there and the next I'm doubled over in pain. He kneed me in the stomach. I reached on my knees trying to breathe properly. "And what did I say about talking to people. I heard you were talking up a storm with a certain Cullen." By that time I was on all fours. _How did he know this? _I got kicked in my stomach a few more times. Then he grabbed my arm and pulled me to see his face "Stay away from Cullen or this would end badly for the both of you." After which he threw me on the ground and I hit my face on something and started seeing black spots in my vision. Before I passed out I see Charlie sitting at the table eating the food with a smile on his face.

When I opened my eyes it was considerably bright outside. _How long have I been out? This is the worst headache ever. Charlie went in on my head...Ouch. _I hold on to the counter trying to get up and let me tell you that hurt like a bitch. When I was fully upright I lifted my shirt to see the majority of my stomach black and blue. I gently poked my stomach to make sure there was nothing broken._ All Clear. _I slowly made my way up the stairs to my bedroom,when I reached I sat on my bed. _Although I really like Edward I want to protect him most of all. So I guess that means that I should avoid him. I really hate to do this and this is going to hurt a whole lot but I guess what needs to be done will be done. I just hope all my efforts won't be in vain. _I look at the clock and it looks like I can take my time to get ready for school.

After I finished getting ready,I creeped down the stairs and out through the door as quietly as I could. I made it through the door and into my car before letting out a collective sigh. I threw my bag in the passenger seat and I looked out the front window. On my dashboard there is a note with my name typed on it. I stare at it for a while before slowly taking it up. I take a moment before I gage myself for what this letter could say and I open it and it said

I HAVE EYES ALL AROUND. I'LL BE WATCHING KNOW WHAT TO DO.

I look around creeped out out after that to see Charlie now going into his car waving and smiling at me. I gulped and turned back around then I slowly started the car and sped off not wanting to be there anymore.

I arrived at school a little too quickly for my liking. I sat in the car preparing myself mentally and emotionally for the day. I take a deep breath and hoped for the best.


	7. Hard Times Pt 1

**A/N:So I know this chapter is a little shorter than the last but I hope that you enjoy it as much as the last one. I own nothing except for Jace.**

**Tell me what you think Bella should say.**

**Review Please.**

As I took my first step out of the car I heard "IZZY!" being shouted across the parking lot. I looked in the general direction of the voice and saw it was Edward. I quickly turned around and saw it was Edward. I quickly turned around and walked as fast as I could in the opposite direction. When I reached my locker I looked around and saw a girl with brown hair watching me quite intently. I continued watching her challenging her. _Why would she be watching me? Okay this is a waste of time. _I roll my eyes and take out my books for my class. I began to walk to my class when I heard a voice next to me said "Watch it Swan. You don't want to mess with me." Then the girl walks away. I stand there for a moment thinking about what she said. **Note to self: Stay away from crazy bitch with brown hair.** Well since that's sorted out,off to class with me. _Today should be just peaches and apples...Sweet right? I think not._

So it is lunchtime and I decided to ditch the whole cafeteria scene for several reasons

a)To avoid Edward and the hurt expression I see on his face anytime he tries to talk to me and I ignore him.

b)The crazy bitch whose name I found out to be Lauren. This crazy bitch was only watching me and she is in all my classes thus far. To say it was uncomfortable is an understatement.

c)I prefer to run from my fears in the opposite direction and be far away from it as possible.

So that is how I ended up at the side of the school under a nice tall shady tree. Eating although I'm hungry would only make me sick. So i'll just sit here and starve. But I mean I can drink some water and nibble on something in the mean while.

When I was finally starting to relax. I saw a pair of shoes enter my vision. When I looked up I see crazy bitch. _OOOOooooooooooo... what now? _She has a scowl on her face. "What's the deal with you and Cullen?" "Oh whatever do you mean?" I said sweetly. "Swan don't play with me. This could end badly for you." I stare at her with wide eyes._ That sounds like something Charlie would say._ She smile evilly at me. "So are you going to answer?" "Nothing is going on with us. Why is that any of your business?" "Wouldn't you like to know. Swan if by any means I find out you are lying to me... Well,you'll find out." Then she walks away._ Why is it that everyone feels the need to tell me what to do. I just have to stick it out. One more year till I'm legal. I can stick this out. Come on Izzy you can do this._ The shrill of the bell jumped me out of my motivational speech. I guess now is time for Art. Let's see how my afternoon goes.

I strolled into my Art class to see my Art Teacher, _well I think he is _sitting on top of one of the desks. "Nice of you to come to class today Izzy." He says smiling. "How did you know that name?" I asked him. He replied "Oh. Edward told me that was your name. He also said that you didn't like being called Isabella." I just stared at him. He continued to speak "My name is Jace Chance. You can call my Jace." I shake his outstretched hand. "Aren't you a little young to be a teacher?" "23 is not that young." "Wow...Yea right and I'm old enough to drink." Just as Jace burst out laughing the door opened and look who walks in...Edward. Well this should be good. "All right people have a seat." "Um...Jace aren't you gonna wait until the rest of the class is here?" "Izzy this is the whole class." I hope I don't have to pay for this later but then again it won't be a for a lost cause. I see that Jace and Edward have already taken their place on top of the other desks. As soon as I sat on a desk Jace turned to Edward and said "Who has your knickers in a twist?" "My light is slowly dimming." Edward says with a sigh and I rolled my eyes. Jace's face became serious when he said "Edward, dude english please." "Oh...Izzy won't talk to me." My eyes went wide when I heard that. Please don't make me talk to Edward. "Was that so hard now...Izzy do you have anything to say to this?" "No Jace." I whispered. "Why not? I saw you two in the cafeteria yesterday-" "What happened to your forehead?" Edward asked interrupting Jace. _Ummmmmmmmmm...What to say?_


	8. Hard Times Pt 2

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm I took so long and that it's short but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Okay I realized it had too many typos to I just edited those.**

**Please Review. :)**

Jace then proceeded to poke the bump on my head. "Ouch. That so did not hurt!" I said sarcastically and shot Jace a glare. He sticks his tongue out at me. I then put a fake hurt expression on my face. "Jace why would you do that? You hurt me right here." I said while motioning to my heart.. "You'll get over it Izzy. You always do." When I looked him in the eyes I saw that he meant every word he was saying but he was laughing. "Can we get back to the matter at hand?" Edward said. I looked at Jace and he raised his eyebrows at me to go ahead. "I'll be right back I got to go to the office for some photocopies."

Edward was out of his seat and closing the blinds. "Izzy what's going on?" "Nothing I'm here aren't I." "What's that supposed to mean." "Nothing Edward." I said lowering my head. Edward appeared in front of me and caress my face and lightly wipe away the tears with his thumb. I didn't even realize that I was crying. "Izzy why won't you tell me what's going on? I know for a fact that you're not okay." "Edward I need for you to stay out of this.I don't want you getting hurt.I'd never be able to forgive myself if you do." "Why would I get hurt Izzy?" "Just forget it Edward." I whispered as I see hurt flash in his eyes. Just then the door opened and Jace walks in with 3 black books and photocopies in his hands. He hands out the books and it has our names written on it with elegant script.

"This right here is your Art Journal, this is what you are to do your assignments in as well as write how you feel. It can be a picture or a first assignment is to write a poem on the past and draw a picture to depict this said poem. Any questions?" Jace asked. "Jace isn't the past suppose to stay there,in the past.I don't see why you feel the need to drudge up the would be the point to this assignment anyway?"Edward said and I nodded in agreement."Are you over you past?" Jace asked raising an eyebrow at the both of us. We were both silent so he continued. "How do you expect to move forward if you are stuck in the past. What use is it if you can't talk about your past and I know you both would stay silent. Do you bury it so far down to repress it? Do you avoid it at all cost? Think about it." As soon as he said that the bell rung and Edward stormed out.

I got up to leave when Jace stopped me and said "Your welcome." handing me a piece of paper. I look at the paper and see that it says that I was exempted from gym for 2 weeks. "How did you know that I was injured?" "I didn't but thanks for telling me. Besides a little birdy told me that you looked like you were in pain. Don't be afraid to ask for help Izzy." I was starting to get freaked out so I grabbed my books to walk outside. Now me being me I tripped on a desk and ended up falling face first to the floor. I yell out in pain clutching my belly. Jace rushes over to me. "Can you stand Izzy?" I shake my head no. He helps me up and makes me lean on the desk. He disappears into a little room and comes back with the First Aid Kit. He gets to work on cleaning the gash on my stomach. "What's your story Jace?" "Wouldn't you like to happened to you?" "So much for trying to make small talk" "Whatever you do don't tell Edward about this he'd freak." "I wasn't planning to." I said pulling down my shirt. "If you ever want to talk you know where to find me." "Ummm...yea I got to go."

I was sitting in my room trying to write this poem for tomorrow. _Where to even begin? How to phrase this anyway. Ahhhhh this is so frustrating. _I sat there biting my pen just staring at the blank page. "BELLLAAA! GET DOWN HERE!" Charlie bellowed. _What does he want now._ I go down the stairs to see what he wants and I see two people standing next to Charlie. "Bella I'd like you to meet my friend Billy and his son Jacob, he's your new boyfriend." "It's nice to- wait what! Did you just say boyfriend. I don't have one." "Now you do. Jacob's starting at your school tomorrow and I expect you to behave." "And if I don't?" "You very well know the consequences of your actions" Charlie says smiling. Jacob steps forward with his hand outstretched "Hey Bella.I'm looking forward to us being together." I look at him then look at his hand then walk away. _THIS IS JUST GREAT! Please note the sarcasm. Wait more importantly what would Edward think? Oh boy._


	9. Just A Little Break

**A/N: This is very short because I decided too much hurt for Izzy at the moment. Let's have a little break from the sour little girl. Why not! Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review.**

I arrive at school and I look across the parking lot to see Edward and the gang standing there. I feel a hand slip around my waist,spin me around and kiss me.I push the person off me and slap them in their face. I look at the person properly I see that it's Jacob. _Serves him right._ "What the hell is that any way to treat your boyfriend?" "I don't have a boyfriend." "Now now Bella you don't want Charlie to find out about this little incident now do you." "Why you little." I say while raising my hand to slap him again but he stops me by grabbing my hand. "Is there a problem here?" I hear a voice say behind my back. I turn around to see Edward standing there. "No there is no girlfriend and I were just having a pleasant conversation with my girlfriend being her feisty self." Edward looks at me then to Jacob then back at me again. I start to shake my head "Edward it's not what you think?" He completely disregards that statement and says "Girlfriend?" "Yea now if you'd excuse us we have some **business** to attend to." Jacob says winking at Edward. Edward raises his hand to knock Jacob out. _Although I have no problem with him doing that,actually I'd more than love it then maybe he'd shut up but I can't have Edward getting involved or hurt._ I rush forward and place my hands on his chest and whisper in his ears "Edward you don't want to do this. Trust me please." We stare at each other for a moment. "Why are you protecting him?" Edward asks me. "I'm not." "It sure doesn't look like that." Jacob decides to butt in "Yo dude I'd like to have my girlfriend back if you're done hush hushing with her." I stare at Edward a little while longer then I said "Meet me in Jace's classroom at lunchtime." I turn and walk away,walking straight past Jacob and into the School like it's nobody's business.

"Bella aren't you going to show me to the office." Jacob asked me. _This dude is soooo annoying and is getting on my last nerve._ "Look last time I checked I was your "girlfriend" which I don't want to , I don't run a daycare so why don't you take your little self and do what grown ups do... their own ish for themselves." I smile politely and walk away.

I walk in the room and see Jace kissing some girl with brown hair. "Alright break it up you have business to attend to now." The girl spins around in shock. Jace stands there and laugh. "Yes Izzy how may I help you?" "Jace you gotta check out my stuff." "What stuff?" "The stuff you did yesterday on me." The girl is still standing there. "Izzy why can't you be normal and say check my stomach." "Cause you like me better weird!" I say sticking my tongue out at him. He walks away shaking his head. I turn to the girl "Who are you?" She remains silent. "Ayee yo dude where your head at?" "Huh?" She looks at me confused. "Dude yo name?" "I believe the question is What is your name? Besides what is going on with your English Isabella.I thought you were good at it?" Jace walks back into the room. "Jace you dating a stosh bitch?" "Izzy...language." Jace reprimanded me. "Sorry...well are you?" "Izzy this is Miss Callahan." "Nice to meet you Isabella." She says stretching her hand out. I watch her hand and watch her. Edward comes into the room from the small closet. "Izzy play nice." I watch him and pout. " It's nice to meet you but I'm not shaking your hand just so you know." "That's as good as it gets. I'm sorry about Izzy she's in a foul mood today." He said turning to her. "Jace we gotta talk...seriously."I said."Maybe I could be of assistance." "Ummmm...excuse me what? No one asked you. This conversation is between a paint and a paintbrush and maybe paper. I have no idea where a carving knife come out from." I said pointing to the various persons in the room. Jace looks at me and asks "Why a carving knife?" "Easy to cut with." I say very politely and smile innocently. Edward and Jace burst out laughing. "Why is that funny?" Miss Callahan asked. "Oh! Caroline relax you mustn't take Izzy so literally."Jace said. "Oh well Jace looks like your girlfriend doesn't have a funny bone. Why you with her anyway? You forever joking around and she just stands there.I know they say opposites attract but don't you think y'all a bit extreme." I say matter of factly. "Why are you here anyway?" I ask turning to Edward. "I was talking to Jace about the assignment then I went to look for some old painting in the closet. "You heard all that was going on in here?" I ask laughing nervously. "Yes...We need to talk. All three of us." "Jace tell Edward no. Be the adult and take charge!" "Izzy you and I both know that he's right"

"Jace so you're gonna just stand there and let her diss me like that?" Jace looks at her and shrugs. "I can't believe this!" she says and storms out. We all pause look at each other and burst out laughing.


	10. Beam Me Up

**A/N:Hey is another chapter and I think that it's safe to say that I had fun writing this chapter. Although I found that this chapter didn't have much content as the others. Anywho you can be the judge of that. You guys can ask questions if there is any.**

**Please review and enjoy.**

When we finally stopped laughing, the bell rang. I dashed out of there faster than a pitbull running my way.

Math was uneventful except for the fact that I think I'm failing. _You'd think it'd be too early to tell but no, not for me._ Anywho Music rolled around and I didn't realize that Edward and the gang were in this class too. Maybe it's for the fact that Edward always knew when to give me space. I'm sure he really wants me to meet the gang. Maybe I will soon.

The teacher walks in and she looks like a hippie. _How did I not realize this before. They have some of the coolest auras ever sometimes. They give off this vibe that makes you feel welcomed and at ease. Wow...I really need to stop wallowing in self pity. She seems like a crazy, fun little ball of sunshine._ She was dancing around the room. " class we are going to do an assignment. It's supposed to be a song that just holds a lot of person is going to come up here to pick an emotion out of the you and you partner have to make a song on the combination of the two."

I sat there staring at my slip of paper that said sadness. _Oh come on honestly does the cosmic forces that be not like me? But wait I could potentially ace this assignment I had a lot of sadness to go around. I think I got this. I just hope I get a good combination to work with_. "Isabella and Edward." I snapped out of it when I heard my name get called. I got up walked off to the back corner of the room and I see Edward walking this way to with a guitar in his hand. "What did you get? I got sadness." "Well that makes it even better because I got pain." "So what do you want to write about?" "Let's do it on someone who just died but the ties with them is so strong that it's hard to part ways." "Sounds good." We got to work.

I was having a blast working with Edward. It seemed effortless not like work at though it was a sad song filled with pain it kinda reminded me of love was so touching that we could have come up with this makes me want to cry just thinking about it.

"Okay so let's get started...you all are supposed to be almost finished by now. I want to hear some of your songs. Lauren and Jessica let's go with you."

"Well we had happiness and joy." Lauren said. Did I mention that I don't like her.

**A/N:I do not by any means own this song. This is Somewhere Over the Rainbow by Israel Kamakawiwo'ole. I have no idea how to pronounce that...lol**

They started singing.

Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
And the dreams that you dreamed of  
Once in a lullaby  
Oh somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds flyAnd the dreams that you dreamed of  
Dreams really do come true  
Someday I'll wish upon a star  
Wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
High above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me  
Oh somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly  
And the dreams that you dare to  
Oh why, oh why can't I?  
Oh someday  
I'll wish upon a star  
Wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
High above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me  
Oh somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
And the dreams that you dare to  
Why, oh why can't I, I?

"Well class what do you think honest opinions please." The Hippie teacher asked but I didn't know her name yet. She looks around and there was silence. Naturally she calls someone and take a wild guess who this person she calls is. Me you got it right yes it's me.

"Be honest." I squeaked out. She nodded at me in confirmation. Now I am highly critical of music because I love it and it if something sounds bad it sounds bad there is no sugar coating it. As well as if it's good. "Well mu honest opinion is that you guys do have some good lyrics but for the love of all that is pure and holy don't sing. The both of you are horrid. Please I beg of you." When I was done I looked around at everyone and they were staring at me in shock. I wonder if it is because  
A) I never say anything in class or  
B) Is it because I was too honest.  
I look at Hippie and she was smiling at me. "Well Swan if you think we were so bad why don't you come up here and show us how it's done." Lauren said smirking. I see Edward walking forward and I pull him back. "Edward where are you going?" I whispered. "Izzy in this class when you are challenged you have to go up there and defend yourself." "Are you sure? I don't think I can do this." "Izzy look me in the eyes. I believe in you and what you can do." Edward said watching me and smiling encouragingly.

Edward and I walk up there. He sat on a chair and situated himself. "We got sadness and pain but we decided that it should have a little hint of love in there-" "Can they even do that?" Jessica sneered. Hippie said "Wait let's give them a chance." "Like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. We finished our song so we you all enjoy it."

I close my eyes as Edward plays the introduction..

**A/N:This song is Beam Me Up by Pink and I absolutely love this song at the moment. I suggest you play the song. **** watch?v=PFYm9LKsuUo**** And here is the link!**

There's a whole n'other conversation going on  
In a parralell universe  
Where nothing breaks and nothing hurts  
There's a waltz playing frozen in time  
Blades of grass on tiny bare feet  
I look at you and you're looking at me

Could you beam me up,  
Give me a minute, I don't know what I'd say in it  
Probably just stare, happy just to be there holding your face  
Beam me up,  
Let me be lighter, tired of being a fighter,  
I think, a minutes enough,  
Just beam me up.

Some black birds soaring in the sky,  
Barely a breath like our one last say  
Tell me that was you, saying goodbye,  
There are times I feel the shiver and cold,  
It only happens when I'm on my own,  
I tell ya, tell me, I'm not alone

Could you beam me up,  
Give me a minute, I don't know what I'd say in it  
I'd Probably just stare, happy just to be there, holding your face  
Beam me up,  
Let me be lighter, tired of being a fighter,  
I think, a minutes enough,  
Just beam me up.

In my head, I see your baby blues  
I hear your voice and I, I break in two and now there's  
One of me, with you

So when I need you can I send you a sign  
I'll burn a candle and turn off the lights  
I'll pick a star and watch you shine

Just beam me up,  
Give me a minute, I don't know what I'd say in it  
Probably just stare, happy just to be there, holding your face  
Beam me up,  
Let me be lighter, tired of being a fighter,  
I think, a minutes enough,  
Beam me up  
Beam me up  
Beam me up  
Could you beam me up.

I opened my eyes and looked around the classroom to see most people and tears in their eyes or their eyes were glazed over. I felt someone hug me around my shoulder. I look up see that it's Edward and I the tears just fell freely. The bell rang and Edward just stood there holding me.

"Isabella, Edward can I please talk to the both of you for a minute." We all congregate around her desk. Just then Jace walks into the room and over to us. "As much as I liked the song you all sang. I believe that it is too raw because you too just harnessed a lot of emotion into that. It is good for any artist to be able to do that but I believe that this song means so much more to the both of you. And I think that you too would benefit from talking to ."

"Oh Jace since we did this song and we spoke about our past does this mean that we finished Lesson #1?" "No Izzy that does not serve as Lesson #1." "Edward we need to boycott this assignment and write whatever we want." Edward just laughs. "Izzy the first assignment still stands and you still need to do it. Got it?" Jace said and I pout. "Even if I give you the pout would you still make me do it?" Jace studies me with a serious expression on his face. "No Izzy and that is final." _Well I tried._ I turn back to Hippie to see she was watching us with an amused expression on her face.


	11. Pre empted Future

**A/N: Hi to you wonderful people once more. I hope you guys are liking it so for it being short though.**

**Please review!**

Hippie just sits there and stare at us with this broad smile on her face. She was starting to scare me so I start to inch behind Edward a little. When Edward starts noticing this he puts his arm around my waist to keep me in place. I look up at him and he had this expression on his face that told me stay. Well I gave him the look that says you can't keep me held hostage while she watches me. _In case you don't know I absolutely hate when people stare at you and you know that they are analysing you or scrutinising you._Edward just raises his eyebrows at me. I huffed and pout at him. He just laughs at me. "You guys pay attention." Jace said.

"I feel as if there is something going on between the three of three are closer than you is related and was sent to protect the are a lot of secrets being hidden that would be revealed in you need to start trusting them because he you get out and stay you need to let the past go no matter how hard you want to hold on it's time to let it would only hold you ,well what can I say,I think you need to tell them what you have to say and you can't keep waiting for the perfect tie to tell Edward because nothing is perfect and there won't be a perfect time."

We all stand around and look at each other then back at her. "What are you?" I asked in a small voice. "I'm human did you expect?" She says raising her eyebrows. "No not like that.I mean how did you know that?" I asked. "Oh! A little birdy told me." She told me in a mysterious voice. Somehow she reminds me of that monkey in Lion King that go around hitting people over the head with a stick. "Oh My Goodness! You're a psychic." I watch her with wide eyes. She watches me, smile,wink then says "You never know."

We started to walk out of the room when she says "Oh one more thing you all might have some visitors arriving. It's still tentative though." We walk out of the classroom and I head to English and see Jacob standing by the door. Just great I have an hour with him and with Jace's stosh bitch. Let's just get this over with.

I ignore Jacob and walk to an empty seat at the back of the class. She sees me and glares at me. _Oh so she did take what I said to her personally. Oh well, but it was the truth though so I don't get why she's hurt. Usually I have a good judge of character._ She starts to teach and is walking up and down the aisles. She reaches my row and stops at my desk and I see a paper land on my desk. It reads and I quote '**Leave my man alone or else.**' "Oh come on are we in grade school! What the hell is this!" I look around and I see people watching me. _Oooopssieee did I really say that out loud. Yikes, just great. Might as well milk this, I'm going to get in trouble any way you take it._ "Detention Isabella. I won't tolerate being disrespected in my class." said. " Ummm excuse me if I am not mistaken you wrote a note and rested it on my desk and now you tell me I have detention when I react. Some teacher you are. Aren't you supposed to be the bigger person a.k.a the "adult" and let it go. I don't know if you know this but I have the freedom of speech and with that I have the right to say what I like. Finally, I don't want your man. He's cool and all but come on are you that blind? How you end up with him in the first place is a mystery to me. Are you sure you aren't blackmailing him into sleeping with you or something." She was royally pissed when I was done with my little monologue. "He told you about that?" She asked with clenched teeth and I raise my eyebrow. I start laughing _this is gold_... "Ummm I was just making assumptions here. I didn't know it was right but thanks for telling me by the is gold." Everyone else is laughing in the classroom. "LEAVE NOW." She screeched. I get up and smile at her sweetly. "Gladly. I was beginning to feel... what is the word suffocated in here...BYE."

Okay list of things I do not like

STOSH in generalFAKE "BOYFRIENDS"

I think that completes the list for today.

When I finally pay attention to where I was, I was outside by the tree. I like this tree it very calming and seems like the place to think.

Jace comes to the tree outside and sits next to me. "Don't you have classes to teach you are forever roaming these halls." "Actually, I only teach you guys." Okay then. "Wassup?" "Izzy we need to talk. You can't keep running from this." "Oh but I was having so much fun running." "I mean don't you get tired of running." "It's a coping you don't run you'd wallow and with that brings a whole host of things. **_You really don't want to. You know it's wrong. But it feels so 'll always be wrong to you but it'll be the best thing for me at the moment. _**" "And how is that working out for you." "It's working out just great. I'm here aren't I." I say and tears start to run down my face. "Why do you always say that?" "Because when I think about it I feel like I shouldn't be here. But yet still, here I am." "Oh Iz." Jace said hugging me to comfort me. He pulls back and wipes the tears from my cheeks. "**When you feel like that just remember that you are important and no matter what you're going through you'd have a reward at the are stronger than you think and you will be stronger than you are.**" I hug him again in thanks.


	12. What Have I Done?

_**A/N: Sorry that it's been a while but I hope that everyone had a Merry Christmas and hope you guys have a Happy New Year! Just in case I don't post before the New Year.**_

_**I hope you all Enjoy Reading and Review.**_

Bella P.O.V

When I looked up I swore I saw a flash of brown but I dismissed that thought. "Izzy I'll see you in class 's lunchtime you gonna go eat? I'll walk to the cafeteria with you." I get up and we walk to the cafeteria.

Jace opens the door for me to go into the was telling me a joke that was really funny.I had to laugh out tells me later and I go to the lunch line.

When I finally sit at a lunch table. I hear a scraping on the floor of a chair when I look up it's himself. "What do you want Jacob I am not in the mood for this." He smiles and says "Can't a guy come see his girlfriend?" "Okay buddy let's get something straight you don't have a girlfriend currently and I am not sure you ever had one that you had to resort to your daddy dearest finding you one and it's not even by **_WILL_** it's by **_FORCE_**. So tell me how does that make your arrogant ass feel now. All the big shot thing you calling and pretending is not good because you ever stop to wonder how many people actually like like you who like to keep up images for the wrong reasons to yourself would have a higher blow back in your face rate of epic means if you didn't understand what i'm saying is your ass gon be embarrassed beyond belief and you'd be seen for what you really are and there is nothing you could do to stop that from is a reason for not having a lot of good women in the world because first they get screwed over by assholes like you then they throw themselves off a bridge because y'all don't know or have the values of a competent person of society.

With that I get up and walk away and stalk outside and went to the girl's bathroom. He barges in after me and holds on and says "Let's get one thing straight never talk to me like that ever again." I receive one hard slap to my cheek that sends me to the floor with it's force. I look up at him from the floor and say "I would try to be nicer if I were you but other than that I'm sorry for your have no idea what you are doing to 's a bitch." I pick myself off the floor and walk out of the room with whatever dignity I have left.

I hear the bell ring as soon as I step out of the bathroom. I walk into Art class a little late. "Yo Izzy where you been!" Jace shouted. When I turned around they were both staring at me in shock. "Iz what happened to your cheek and why is it slightly bleeding?" Edward asked. "Oh that it's-" "Izzy don't lie to me." I had to look away from Edward."I got hit okay is that what you want to hear." "By who?" He says walking up to me and caressing my cheek but I flinch away.

I walk to Jace so that he could start treating my cut. After a while he leaves to go get rid of the stuff he used. "Izzy I'm trying to help you but all you do is push me away." Edward said. I got angry for reasons unknown to me. "And you think I want you to be prying me asking me questions all the time. You think I asked you for your help.I was doing just fine before you and I'm doing fine now." "Oh cause you look so good to me Isabella. But really what's a little help to that's all someone needs." "Well you're all out of luck because that is not what I need." I say staring into his eyes reminding myself that I need to stay strong. He stares at me for a long time as if searching for something in my eyes and then storms out.

**_OH MY GOODNESS WHAT HAVE I DONE..._**


	13. Why Did I Even Open My Mouth

**_A/N:So I hope that you guys enjoy it and if you have any music that you would like me to add in future chapters just say.I hope you all like the music too._**

**_Review Please._**

**_Bella P.O.V_**

After Art I've been in a 's all I've ever been in. I mean,when you're mad you say things you don't mean.I need people to stop treating like i'm fragile glass, even if I am. I'm in my room and I feel as hopeless as ever. I'm not in the mood for anything.

"BELLA!" Charlie shouted. **_Oh brother what now? _**I reach downstairs. I'm standing there and Charlie is circling me. You know like a shark just waiting to attack. It's unnerving.

"Well...well...looky here. What do we have. I got a call from Jacob today saying that you were being a smart ass. Is that true?" I mumbled a yes. "I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that." "Yes I did." I said and watched him square in the face. "Excuse me...what did you say? You know I thought I heard wrong.I thought you said yes."He said in a rage. "I did say yes."

"And you know what else. I've been going through this my whole life so no matter how many times you've hit me something worse is coming your way...Wait. What's the saying something wicked this way comes or is it Karma's a bitch. You go ahead and put me but I know everytime you do you're just making me a stronger person. You have so much yet you want more just take care you lose it all too." I tell him. I receive a slap.

"Well what's mine is yours so if I lose this so do you." Charlie chuckles.

"Well Father Dearest that's where you are this has never been with nothing can't lose anything because they never had anything to lose in the first place. I am nothing like you and your image may be your down fall. I'm just saying." I look him in the eye and I see the rage that is playing beneath it. I receive another slap then a punch and a kick to the stomach.

After that I see that he walks away and while doing that he says "Never talk back to me." Those words mean nothing to me because I feel like my words affected him somehow.

I was running late for school and when I reached outside my car was not there. I ran back inside into the kitchen and sure enough there was a note on the counter. It said **_YOU DON'T HAVE A CAR BECAUSE MY MONEY MEANS NOTHING TO YOU. ENJOY. _** School is about a 45 minute walk. It's no point in trying to walk to school quickly.

By the time I reached I completely missed first period. I just head straight to Music and of course I reach there late too. I walk inside and hurry to my seat. "Nice of you to join us Izzy." Hippie said. I just waved her off because I had to walk and it was a bit windy not that I was complaining.

"Well as I was saying you are working with the same partner from last time and you are to right an uplifting song. **_Just great I had a fight with Edward and I don't even know if we would get this done._**

He comes and sit next to me so that is good right.**_Right? _**I turn to go ask him what he wanted to write about. He just says to me "I think we should work on separate stuff." Turns back around and plays with the guitar.

I'm stunned I mean honestly I messed up big time. I have to remind myself that there are consequences to my actions and I can not complain when I am being dealt my share.

I went to the back of the class to grab a guitar. Hippie comes up to me and ask "What's up?" "Ummm Edward and I are working on separate songs...so yea...um...okay bye." I say and walk away.

I sit and I start scribbling lyrics really fast.

"Alright so let us start where we left off last class so... Edward and Bella you guys are up." I walk up and when I look next to me Edward is next to me.

"Yea so Isabella and I are doing two different songs and she's going first." **_ He used my first name...my whole first name...I screwed up real bad._**

**(A/N:Demi Lovato Skyscraper This is her song so...yea.) **

_[Verse 1:]_  
Skies are crying, I am watching  
Catching tear drops in my hands  
Only silence as it's ending  
Like we never had a chance  
Do you have to make me feel like  
There's nothing left of me?

_[Chorus:]_  
You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

_[Verse 2:]_  
As the smoke clears, I awaken  
And untangle you from me  
Would it make you feel better  
To watch me while I bleed?  
All my windows still are broken  
But I'm standing on my feet

_[Chorus:]_  
You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

_[Bridge:]_  
Go run, run, run  
I'm gonna stay right here,  
Watch you disappear  
Yeah, oh  
Go run, run, run  
Yeah, it's a long way down  
But I am closer to the clouds up here

_[Chorus:]_  
You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Oh Oh  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

(Like a skyscraper)

Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

**(A/N:Diggy Simmons-Great Expectations as Edward's Song)**

Yeah, I'm ready, yeah

They wan't me to fall  
They wanna see if I make it  
With my back against the wall, put my head to the sky  
No, I won't let 'em break me  
I got great expectations  
Great expectations  
(I'm ready)

All the stares  
And all the glares  
They waitin' on him  
And all the weight  
From all the hate  
It's gainin' on him  
The intensity as he rises  
Nobody can disguise it  
It's like he got fire in his eyelids  
The crowd is roarin'  
It's so enormous, his blood is boilin'  
His head is burnin', he's focused  
He wishes they ignore 'em  
Who in they right mind  
Want to let his light shine  
He ain't even in his prime  
Pressure of a lifetime  
He standing steady, hands sweaty  
Maybe nervous, but ready  
The skepticism lies heavy  
He's bout to make it ready  
He got his fam on his back  
Bout to carry like Chevy  
So much on his plate  
He hopes the repercussions ain't deadly  
But he ain't gonna back down  
For what he faces right now  
And he knows that he will outstand every  
Doubt and turn around  
The inceptions are knocked out  
There will no longer will be doubt  
He hears them boo but he won't stop til his name is what they shout

They wan't me to fall  
They wanna see if I make it  
Got my back against the wall, put my head to the sky  
No, I won't let 'em break me  
I got great expectations  
Great expectations  
(I'm ready)

He's no longer fearing  
He's swervin' past 'em and persevering  
The way he's staring is clearing  
All that could be competition  
Immediate intuition is winnin'  
He's never slippin'  
Been hearin' them sayin' that he could be the best that ever did it  
Their expectations lie high  
So he's just prayin'  
Can I be the best man I could ever be to exceed everything they want me to be  
No anxiety, just gonna do me and always proceed for the ones that believe  
In the young man that's dedicated with a potential to achieve  
So I'ma keep goin', keep flowin', keep knowin'  
I'm the dopest  
My rhymes are potent  
But I'ma need you to know it  
I know where I came from but I stay so hungry and focused  
Like I was focusin and wasn't million in one of the closest  
Great expectations I got em waiting and anticipatin'  
They all debatin' on if he's hype or will he be stayin'  
So now I'm sayin', I'm reachin' to be one of the greatest  
So if you hate it take it cause I won't stop even when I make it

They wan't me to fall  
They wanna see if I make it  
Got my back against the wall, put my head to the sky  
No, I won't let'em break me  
I got great expectations  
Great expectations  
(I'm ready, I'm ready)

Staring in the heaven with my headphones on  
I can see it in my eyes and know  
That I'm the one they have been waiting for  
I know my dreams are waiting for me  
And looking down ain't the way to go, noooo

(Follow your dreams, follow your dreams we got great expectations)

Not til' they screamin' my name, yeah _[x2]_  
I ain't gonna give up the game, yeah _[x3]_  
Not til' they screamin' my name, yeah _[x2]_  
I ain't gonna give up the game _[x3]_

After that I just walk out of the classroom woop-tee-doo.

My day is going just peachy.


	14. Is it me or did I just see wrong?

**(A/N: Sorry this is not that long but enjoy.)**

I have English right about isn't this a pleasant surprise. School is becoming a major bore. The days seem longer and the nights seem colder but i guess i'll live. The times are changing and I don't know if I feel I should change with it. But something completely off topic I feel as if something bad is about to happen. Besides the fact that Edward refuses to talk to me and I have Jacob as a boyfriend AND the English Teacher is off the deep end I think-

I got pulled by the arm and I am now being dragged somewhere by this unknown source. I feel like a news reporter reporting for duty with a play by play of what is to go down. I then got shoved into what looks like a classroom and me being of course I tripped. "Rough much." I say with a scowl getting up from the ground. When I turn around I see this girl with blondish hair that looks like she has a fiery personality but reminds me of a cute kitty. You know kind of ferocious but not in a way. "What happened with you and Edward." She barked at me. "Hold up Blondy wait a minute don't get your knickers in a bunch. Who are you again?" "Does it even matter?" "Yes it does actually. You could be one of those psycho serial killers that stalkers people and play with the victim before finishing them of all the while recording it and putting it on youtube for all to see. Mind you that said person is just creepy." "What is wrong with you? I don't know what Edward ever saw in you." "Excuse me. Are you one of his psycho exes because I got enough shit to deal with without this. Better yet if you want him you can have him. I ain't fighting no one for anyone." "What are you going on about? I'm his adoptive sister,Rosalie." "Ohh well it's nice to meet you. How do you do?" "Cut the crap. What happened between you and Edward." "Let's just say we had a misunderstanding of some sort. But other than that you'd have to talk to Edward because I'm slightly confused. Peace out."

I start to walk away but turn around to say "See you later kitty kat." I step out of the classroom and I walk down the hallway, you know normal stuff and I hear music. I follow it and I see Edward standing there with a short girl with black hair. He starts to sing.

**(****_Edward's song Six Degrees of Separation by the script)_**

You've read the books,  
You've watched the shows,  
What's the best way no one knows, yeah,  
Meditate, get hypnotized.  
Anything to take from your mind.  
But it won't go

You're doing all these things out of desperation,  
Ohhh woah,  
You're going through six degrees of separation.

You hit the drink, you take a toke.  
Watch the past go up in smoke.  
Fake a smile, yeah, lie and say that,  
I'm better now than ever, and your life's okay  
Well it's not. No  
You're doing all these things out of desperation,  
Ohhh woah,  
You're going through six degrees of separation.

First, you think the worst is a broken heart  
What's gonna kill you is the second part  
And the third, is when your world splits down the middle  
And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself  
Fifth, you see them out with someone else  
And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have messed up a little.

(No, no, there ain't no help, it's every man for himself)

You tell your friends, yeah, strangers too,  
Anyone'll throw an arm around you, yeah  
Tarot cards,  
Gems and stones,  
Believing all that shit is gonna heal your soul.  
We'll it's not, no

You're only doing things out of desperation,  
Ohhh woah,  
You're goin' through six degrees of separation.

First, you think the worst is a broken heart  
What's gonna kill you is the second part  
And the third, Is when your world splits down the middle  
And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself  
Fifth, you see them out with someone else  
And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have messed up a little.

No there's no starting over,  
Without finding closure,  
You'd take them back,  
No hesitation,  
That's when you know you've reached the sixth degree of separation

No there's no starting over,  
Without finding closure,  
You'd take them back,  
No hesitation,  
That's when you know you've reached the sixth Degree of separation

First, you think the worst is a broken heart  
What's gonna kill you is the second part  
And the third, Is when your world splits down the middle  
And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself  
Fifth, you see them out with someone else  
And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have messed up a little.

Then I see the girl jumping around and then hug him and they are both laughing.

Is it me or has he moved on?

It's been what a day if so much.

Player...Player.


	15. After Joy Comes Sorrow

**(A/N: So please don't hate me. I'll try my best to update more regularly and longer chapters. If you want to suggest some songs just leave it in the comments. ENJOY!)**

I feel a little dejected, sad, like a puppy that got shooed, like I got something I really liked taken away from me... Oh wait I did. Quite frankly I see that I am not taking this well. What can I or should I do... I think I'll go drown my sorrows in the cafeteria food. It's worth a shot afterall what do I have to lose.

I stand in the cafeteria looking around and I see Edward sitting with Kitty Kat and the Pixie but she was holding this blond dudes hand. Okay... wait wasn't she just hugging Edward. Oh geez I have a headache too much thinking. I have to talk to Edward but I want to eat. I'll grab something then pop by Edward.

After getting my things to eat I take a deep breath and walk over to the table. Now thinking about it I don't think people fancy this bunch but oh well. I'll kill them with my awesomeness. I'm standing there and there was a moment of awkwardness as we are just staring at each other. I decided to grow a pair and talk. "Hey Edward can I talk to you for a moment?" "What do you want? I thought we talked about this earlier." Kitty Kat said. "Awwww Kitty Kat was that supposed to hurt. You know it sucks when you think you're a lion but in fact you're a cute fluffy fur ball." "Excuse me but what did you just call me?" She asked standing up and leaning over the table. " I'm sorry I didn't say it loud enough for you to hear. Princess you aren't a lion but in fact a kitty kat." I say just about smiling and there are people watching us as I look around. So much for not attracting a big crowd. "I'm sorry but Edward doesn't want to speak with you right now...or ever for a matter of fact." Kitty Kat said. This is seriously pissing me off right now. Doesn't he have a mouth that he can talk for himself I am sure that the Cosmic Forces that be would appreciate him using what he has. "Can he answer for himself. I wasn't aware that he went dumb and couldn't speak for himself." I snapped. I saw Edward open his mouth but when he was about to speak I was being pulled by Jacob.

Great. What. Does. This. Turd. Want. "What do you want I was in an important conversation that was in my benefit and you messed it up. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" "I do not appreciate you talking to me as if I am some scum under your feet. You would not like to see me mad Isabella." "Is that a threat?" "Take it as you will." I didn't say a thing for a while as I watched Jacob for a while. "What is it about you that made you have to have your father bribe someone to be you girlfriend. Are there any skeleton's in your closet that has the little boy inside of you scared of the dark? Too afraid to even try to turn on the light? Just a scared little boy asking for help but don't know where to find it?" I asked circling around him, like a shark around its prey. He stood there shocked as I talked but he tried to cover it up after a while but I could already see that the damage has already been done. I just walked away.

"This isn't the last of this talk." He growled after me. I turned and looked at him and said "Oh. I am so looking forward to that talk. Don't for a second think that I haven't come close to figuring you out and trust me. You wouldn't like what I have come up with. I dig to the back of your closet and it's pretty dark in there." In a dark tone with a smile to match and continued on my way.

Coming to the realization that Art was next made me sad in a way. To think that I used to look forward to that and the people now are the ones well one that can make something good or bad.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully and by that I mean that being ignored and told off by various people. The house is quiet just the way I like it. Enough to think but not enough to be creepy. I opened my song book and started writing some lyrics...

**(A/N: This song is Summertime Sadness by Lana Del Ray. ** watch?v=nVjsGKrE6E8 )

**"Summertime Sadness"**

Kiss me hard before you go  
Summertime sadness  
I just wanted you to know  
That, baby, you're the best

I got my red dress on tonight  
Dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight  
Done my hair up real big beauty queen style  
High heels off, I'm feeling alive

Oh, my God, I feel it in the air  
Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare  
Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere  
Nothing scares me anymore

(1, 2, 3, 4)

Kiss me hard before you go  
Summertime sadness  
I just wanted you to know  
That, baby, you're the best

I've got that summertime, summertime sadness  
S-s-summertime, summertime sadness  
Got that summertime, summertime sadness  
Oh, oh, oh

I hear the door slam. Just great, I guess the saying is true After Joy Comes Sorrow.


End file.
